everaftermythologyhighfandomcom-20200216-history
ShadowSpirit020
ShadowSpirit020 or Shadows, she/her is a 2015-introduced and all-around Driver/character. About Me I'm a 22 year old inspiring Digital Media and Web Technology college student in her final year and hopes to Graduate this Summer. I got into EAH first thanks to Jade the Tiger. Sometime l later, I made Jasper but then had to move her here because Myths were allowed - well I didn't know. Anyway, long story short, I moved here and loved it and now have about 10 OCs~ And thanks to some friends, making more I love Mythology so it goes well with me making a bunch! :D To Do List So I don't forget LOL! For Me * Write out Seth Bomani's personality - Bullet List * Write out Sigrid Frey's personality - Bullet List * Update Cascade de Mare * Update Blaze Vulcan * Update Suyin Han * Update Ragni Stormbringer * Update Quinton Swift * Update Braelyn Runebringer * Update Ayden Kīlauea (seriously they need it!) * Write out Silje Spearbringer's outfits * Update Next Generation OCs * Make a Mythsona???? For Others * Art Trade with Jade-the-Tiger (Finished and posted on DeviantART) * Lunar Warrior Fanfic for WiseUnicorn * Snow and Spark Gift for WiseUnicorn * Fanfic for The Valkyrie Squad My Characters Royals Rebels Neutrals Roybels Upcoming Characters Fanfictions Doll Lines My Ships~ Soley My Characters * Sigeth - Seth Bomani x Sigrid Frey: My number one pairing of my own ocs together. * Garrvy - Garrett Blackburn x Ivy Efiáltis: Double Greek Pairings are my jam! Son of the Phoenix and Daughter of Phobetor, weird combo but who cares! * Ocean Fire - Cascade de Mare x Ayden Kīlauea: All starts with Cascade meeting Ayden for the first time and the rest is history. * GemBirds - Garnet Blackburn x Topaz Wakiya: Begins when they learn they are half-siblings! With my Characters * [[The Valkyrie Squad|'The Valkyrie Squad']]:''' #SisterGoals #SquadGoals. * '''Lunar Warrior - Luna Lunarmoon X Silje Spearbringer: They are so freaking cute. The antisocial and the nervous warrior. * WarWar - Achilles Areios x Quinton Swift (broke up): Well...they were together but issues and other drama causes them to end it. How sad. * Chaos and War - Son of Apep x Quinton Swift: No idea yet. But Cleopatra Aset's ex and the son of Minerva SOMEHOW end up together in a weird chaotic, warfareish, jerkish way. * Nightmares and Discord - Ivy Efiáltis x Erin Discord: Cousins for the win! They love each other and will always be there for one another. * Felines and Wars - Seth Bomani x Bast Kat: Another Cousin Ship! These kitties are always together! * Magic - Healing - Warfare - Cleopatra Aset x Seth Bomani x Bast Kat: Not much to say on this. This trio's been together since they were young! Seth and Bast are always there for Cleo and are Nubia Aset's Uncles! * Fire and Water - Moana Makamae x Ayden Kīlauea: Hawaiian Deity friends. Moana is always there to help Ayden out! Friends' Characters * Zerin - Zane von Olympus X Erin Discord: First Pairing that are not my OCs! * Mythic B*tches - Heather von Olympus X Juniper Regina: This is just mega awesome, the pairing. It's awesome! * Warrior Cat - Liv Mercybringer X Bast Kat: OCs that belong to 2 of my best friends; both are extremely well thought out.. Doll Lines * [[Dragon Games: Mythos vs. Fairy Tales (Doll Line)|'Dragon Games: Mythos vs. Fairy Tales']]:' ''Dragon Games: Mythos vs. Fairy Tales is a fandom Doll Line that is tied to a fanfiction of the same name. * [[Justice Academy (Doll Line)|'''Superhero: Justice Academy]]: Superhero: Justice Academy is a fandom Doll Line that is is tied to a fanfiction of the same name. Trivia * Shadows was born in China but was adopted a six-months old and brought to the USA. She's been living in the USA since then. * Shadows' Birthday is August 14, making her a Leo. * Shadows is in her final year of College working for a Digital Media and Web Technology Major. Category:Driver Category:ShadowSpirit020